Elevator incidents
An elevator incident (or even seriously called accident) is usually caused by elevator companies who do not maintain their elevators properly or due to errand users or by Elevator Misuse. List of elevator incidents around the world Chile ThyssenKrupp elevator incident in Chile On June 8, 2014, a ThyssenKrupp elevator in Tower B of Bustamante Community Park in Providencia, Chile, suddenly malfunctioned, then rises 30 floors in 15 seconds with the doors still open before crashed into the shaft's roof. A man was seriously injured, and was reportedly that he suffered head and leg injuries.Man injured when out of control elevator rises 30 floors in 15 seconds, crashes into roof - FOX8 News [FULL VIDEO Malfunction Elevator Goes Up Crashing Through The Roof In Chile - YouTube] It was suspected that the brake was picked (opened up) and there was a loss of motor control which cause the elevator into free rolling into the opposite direction. In addition, the elevator didn't have an unintended car movement protection device or an ascending car overspeed protection device, which means that the elevator "fell" upward since the counterweight weighs more than the elevator cab. People's Republic of China Residential elevator downfall incident in Hong Kong Escalator incident in Hong Kong On February 24, 2011, some of the escalator landing steps on one of the two ThyssenKrupp escalators at Hong Kong Design Institute (HKDI) that gives access from level 1 to 7 are falling down on the steps which returning to the seventh floor. The escalator safety device was activated when the steps are falling downTechnical Investigation Report on Escalator Incident at the Hong Kong Design Institute, Tseung Kwan O (Chinese version) (Electrical and Mechanical Services Department, Hong Kong - 9 June 2011).. No one was injured in this accident. Restaurant elevator downfall accident in Hong Kong A Mitsubishi elevator in a restaurant plummeted down a few metres due to governor fault and wire rope issuesTechnical Investigation Report on Lift Incident at 478-480 King’s Road, North Point, Hong Kong (Chinese version) (Electrical and Mechanical Services Department, Hong Kong - July 2013). All 7 passengers got injuredSeven injured in lift accident in North Point building (South China Morning Post, Hong Kong - March 3, 2013). Shineford Engineering was held 100% responsible for this incident and force their "Registered Lift and Escalator Contractors" License cancelledEMSD cancels registration of Shineford Engineering Limited as lift and escalator contractor (Information Services Department, Hong Kong - September 30, 2013).. Finally this elevator being replaced by Schindler in May, 2014Lift no. 5 at no. 478-480, King's Road, North Point will be replaced by Schindler (Discussion conversation in hkitalk.net). Death of nurse in Louhu District ,Shenzhen A nurse was decapitated after being caught between the doors of an elevator and was dragged along for at least 3 floors. It was reported that the elevator was going down 22 floors when it stopped suddenly between levels 2 and 3. She then tried to exit the elevator, only to be trapped between the closing doors. The elevator company(Which is yet to be identified) has been held 100% responsible for the incident and was ordered to make compulsory maintenance to all elevators installed by the company. Indonesia Ratu Plaza elevator downfall On November 16th, 2007, a Hitachi elevator which serves the basement car park floors of Ratu Plaza Office Tower in Jakarta fell down from six meters high and injuring four people. It was reported that the accident was caused by broken suspension ropes. The building manager was held responsible for the accidentKecelakaan Lift, Tanggung Jawab Pengelola Ratu Plaza - Tempo.co (Indonesian). The elevator has since been replaced into a newer Mitsubishi elevator.Mitsubishi Traction Elevator at Ratu Plaza Office Tower, Jakarta (Car Park) Elevator breakdown in Monumen Nasional From 2002 to 2004, an elevator which was a Hitachi elevator in the National Monument (Monas), Jakarta, frequently breaks down and trapping local tourists. On July 8th, 2002, the elevator malfunctioned and trapping passengers inside. Another incident also happened on March 23rd and May 2nd, 2004, causing people from the observation deck to evacuate using emergency stairwell.Lift Monas Macet, Pengunjung Terjebak - Liputan6 News (Indonesian). The elevator which has been in operation since 2004, has been fully modernized and repaired and it is now no longer having malfunction problem, but it has been modernized again in the late 2013 into a Guangri elevator. Elevator downfall in funeral house A gated freight elevator in Husada Funeral House, North Jakarta, fell to the bottom floor and killed a funeral employee when he was carrying several flowers for funeral. Elevator technician fell down to shaft pit An elevator technician from PT. Toshindo Elevator Utama (the sole agent for Toshiba elevator in Indonesia) fell down to the shaft when he was repairing an elevator by his own. The incident occurred in Gandaria Heights apartment, South Jakarta. Blok M Plaza elevator accident On December 24, 2013, a cleaning service in Blok M Plaza, Jakarta, was killed when he was cleaning the poles on the scenic elevator shaft on upper ground floor. He fell down and his head was hit with the elevator counterweight.Pasca kecelakaan, lift lantai UG Blok M Plaza tak bisa digunakan (Indonesian) Elevator downfall accident in Surabaya On January 19, 2014, a freight elevator in Mitra 10, Surabaya, had a downfall accident, killing two persons and injuring one.Lift Mitra 10 Anjlok, Dua Tewas (Indonesian) Worker crushed to death in elevator in Tanah Abang On November 1, 2013, a worker who was repairing an elevator in Tanah Abang, Jakarta, crushed to death after the elevator suddenly starts ascending by itself.Kecelakaan Kerja, Sanwani Tewas Terjepit Lift di Tanah Abang (Indonesian) Japan 2004 Nagoya elevator incident A Schindler elevator in Nagoya descended while the door was still open. Nobody was injured in this incident. Investigation found that elevator's firmware "TV60 v1.1" had a bug that opens the door when elevator starts moving. 2006 Tokyo elevator incident Three passengers were trapped in the elevator in Tokyo, after the elevator's door opened while it was ascending. Elevator had faulty firmware "TV60 v1.0". The elevator is identified to be a Schindler. 2006 Minato elevator incident A Schindler elevator in Minato, Tokyo, started ascending while the door was open. A 16-year-old boy was crushed to death while getting off the elevator with his bicycle. An investigation determined a faulty brake was to blame. When the government investigation team requested Schindler to disclose the information about elevators installed, Schindler declined to comply with the request and investigation claiming that documents contained personal information. 2006 Chiba Incident A Schindler elevator in Urayasu(Chiba) started ascending while the door open, passed the top floor, and finally stopped in the mechanical shaft. Two people were trapped in the car. The elevator had firmware "80TH v1.4" with faulty codes. 2010 Tokyo University incident 18 students at the Kashiwa campus of University of Tokyo fell from ground floor to the basement floor in a Schindler elevator with the doors still open. One student incurred a minor injury while trying to escape. Schindler determined the cause to be loose brake wires. Hotel Kanazawa(Kanazawaekimae) incident A 63-year-old woman at APA hotel in (known as APA Hotel Kanazawa Eikmae or APA (ホテル金沢駅前)in Kanazawa (Ishikawa Prefecture), was crushed to death between the ceiling and the floor, when the Schindler elevator started moving while the door was still open. Singapore Maid dies after elevator church elevator falls on her A maid was accompanying another 70 year old lady in a church in St. Michael’s and before the platform elevator stopped, she opened the doors and fell into the pit, seconds later, she was crushed by the elevator to her death. Filipino doctor hurt in Hostel elevator incident A Filipino doctor fell down 4 floors down and to the top of the elevator car in a hostel in Jalan Besar. It was found out that she had mistaken the shaft door for the toilet and then subsequently fell down. Worker plunges 13 storeys An elevator technician fell down 13 floors to his death when a mysterious object fell towards the elevator technicians, who ducked, but Mr Chua Yew Ming did not make it. The incident was occurred in Ocean Building at Collyer Quay. Damaged Fujitec elevator in Tampines On June 9, 2013, a Fujitec elevator at Block 17 Marsiling Lane HDB, Singapore was badly damaged with the landing doors on the ground floor dislodged from the door tracks. It was reported that the elevator damage was due to a door alignment defect, which was suspected to be due to vandalism, but it turns out that the damage was suspected to be from misuse by workers. A spokesperson for Fujitec said that workers who move materials in and out of the elevator would use a piece of cardboard or wood to wedge the doors open. This repeated force into the gap, would cause the safety edge to become loose, and lean outwards towards the landing doors and get stuck when the elevator goes upwards, causing the doors to be dislodged from the door tracks. Malfunctioned Otis elevator in Tampines On May 2013, an elevator in a HDB block in Tampines suddenly ascended with the doors still open when a five years old boy was about to exit the elevator. He was pulled back by his father. The elevator was identified to be Otis. Elevator breakdown in Bukit Batok West On October 18, 2010, an elevator at Block 115 Bukit Batok West HDB which identified to be a ULift had broke down and caused two youngsters to be trapped inside for an hour. Both youngsters were not injured. An investigation had shown that the interlocks have been misused by renovation workers renovating a flat. The renovation company was fined S$2000 and was ordered to pay for the repair works on the elevator. Dog dies in Bukit Batok A dog was strangled to its death in Bukit Batok as the owner entered the elevator with a dog and the leash hanging outside the elevator when it ascended. The incident was witnessed by a man working in an elevator rescue team and the owner was stuck in the elevator for 10 minutes, according to STOMP and The Straits Times. The elevator is most probably Fujitec by the look of the doors. The elevator company was found not responsible for this accident but the dog owner was held responsible. Series of breakdowns on upgraded EM Services elevator A series of breakdowns on a batch of upgraded EM Services elevator has been caused by a misalignment of the door's interlocks, which would occasionally get stuck. EM Services has fixed the elevators and Shenyang Brilliant elevator was held responsible and had to bear the full cost of the repair works, with an additional $100 fine for every elevator fixed. Hitachi elevator that overshot and roof hit the machine room in Faber Crest Concominium A Hitachi elevator in Faber Crest Condominium had overshot and hit the roof in December 2008, thus damaging the machinery badly. In 2009, the elevator was re-installed into a small machine room (SMR) elevator. United Kingdom Health club incident in London On March 12, 2003, a banker was crushed to death by a ThyssenKrupp elevator which was not properly maintained in a health club in London, England. The health club owner and ThyssenKrupp were fined £466,000 after the accident. References External links *Lifts and escalators accidents/incidents happened in Hong Kong (hkelev.com) Category:Elevator Category:Elevator Misuse